


Untitled (Harry/Draco, Harry/Ron)

by rsadelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-01
Updated: 2001-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry walked up to him and shoved him back against the tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Harry/Draco, Harry/Ron)

Harry walked up to him and shoved him back against the tree. Harry's lips clamped over his and Harry's body pressed him back against the rough bark. The pressure of Harry's kiss heated his blood.

As Harry pushed him down to his knees, the bark pushed his shirt up and scraped the skin of his lower back. Harry forced his mouth open and shoved his cock down his throat.

"Oh, yes. Take it, Draco," Harry murmured.

It was all he could do to keep his teeth from scraping against Harry's cock. He swallowed quickly to avoid choking as Harry's seed flooded his throat. The pleasure of being used so thoroughly was enough to trigger his own orgasm.

Harry slid down to sit on the ground in front of him. They watched each other in silence for a while.

"It's starting to wear off," "Harry" said. He reached out and traced Harry's scar.

"Yes." Harry fingered Ron's hair as it turned from his own familiar black into Weasley red. He glanced up from under his eyelashes and saw that his hair had returned from pale blond to its usual black. He leaned forward and kissed Ron gently. "Did that help?"

"Yes." Ron kissed him back, running his hands around Harry's body and under his shirt. He could feel the abrasions the bark had etched into Harry's skin. "I'll heal those in a minute," he said against Harry's lips.

Harry shook his head. "Don't. I want to remember."

Ron took him back to their dormitory, climbed into Harry's bed, and was very, very gentle with him.


End file.
